Children of the Gods
by XxAlexander TerrorxX
Summary: It's a lot like the percy jackson seris but different characters. Children of the Gods is going to be an amazing book when it's finished. Please R&R.


Children

Of

The

Gods

By: Lorenzo Robinson

Chapter 1

Me and Niko explode the DMV and

Razoku drowns the school

The bell rang for the end of sixth period at Westside High School in Manhattan. The students rushed out of the class-rooms on their way to their next class. Some were excited others like me, my brother, Niko, and my best friend, Razoku weren't. My name is Hayatomi Dasparks, Niko and I moved here from L.A. two years ago with our mother. I hate it here except for one reason and that reasons name is Lia Diangels. Oh yeah forgot to describe myself I have short spiky black hair, Brown eyes, always wear black and red Converse hi-tops with pink strings, always wear black and red clothes and jacket. Niko is my twin brother we act and dress exactly alike, except Niko dyed his hair blue. Razoku has long spiky black hair, he wears gothic chained pants and gothic shirt and jacket, and he wears black and baby blue DC's. Lia always wears really tight pink shirts with hearts or penguins on them, she wears really tight jeans, and she wears pink Etnies.

"Oh my God I don't wanna go to Mythology it's so boring," Niko said as we walked down the hall to Mythology class.

"Except when we learn about Hades," I said.

"Yeah he's awesome we should ask Mrs. Duffy if we can learn more about him," Niko said.

"You should I learned enough about him," I said.

"Well I like Poseidon he's pretty cool," Razoku said.

"Man what the hell? Dude Poseidon's a bitch," I said.

"Mr. Dasparks," A teacher said as we passed him.

"What?" Niko and I said simultaneously.

"Hayatomi Dasparks," the teacher said.

"What you want, man?" I asked leaning against a wall by his classroom.

"You better watch your mouth if I have to tell me one more time one more time you'll be expelled," He said.

"Alright," I said. I joined Niko and Razoku and we walked to Mythology class together. We got there three minutes early so Niko went to talk to Kira Diangels, Lia's twin sister, even though they're twins they don't act or dress alike in any way Lia's the tomboyish girl, while Kira is the girly girl, she's always wearing purple skirts with a purple Camisole and purple Nike hi-tops, or she wears a purple dress with hearts all over it and knee-high high heels, today she decided to go with the Cami, skirt, and Nike outfit. While Niko talked to her I went and sat in my seat and started to talk to Lia who sat next to me.

"Tomorrow might be my last day," I said.

"What do you mean?" Lia asked.

"Some teacher said if he hears me cuss again I'll get expelled."

"Well screw him I don't want to not be able to see you."

"Thanks you always know what to say, Pinky."

"Aww…You called me pinky."

"Well you always wear pink and I hadn't thought of a nickname for you so I decided to call you Pinky."

"Well that's sweet what should I call you," Lia said putting her finger to her mouth in a seductive manner.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I said putting my hood on.

"I think I'll call you Shadow."

"Why Shadow?"

"Because you always wear black and red."

"Works for me," I said as the bell rang for seventh period to start.

"Okay today we're going to continue our discussion on Poseidon," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Oh my God," I said.

"Do you have a problem Hayatomi?" Mrs. Duffy asked.

"Yes can we talk about some other Greek god besides punk ass Poseidon," I said.

"First of all watch your language and second we've already covered all the other Greek gods and goddesses," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Um Mrs. Duffy can we talk more about Hades?" Niko asked.

"We've discussed everything about Hades," she said.

"No that's not true but can you tell us about demigods?" I asked.

"Later first we'll finish up on Poseidon then I'll tell all of you about demigods," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Okay," I said.

"Now can anyone tell me what god Poseidon was?" Mrs. Duffy asked.

"Wasn't he the God of the Sky?" A girl named Rebecca Chase said. Rebecca always wears green shirts and camouflage pants with camouflage Eckos.

"No Becca that's Zeus, Poseidon is God of the Sea," Rebecca's sister Jessica said. Jessica always wears orange shirts with jeans and Royal blue K-Swiss.

"Good job Jessica," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Mrs. Duffy can I go to the Bathroom?" Razoku asked.

"Yes but hurry back," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Okay," Razoku said walking out of the classroom.

"So, Pinky what did you wanna talk to me about yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh um do you like me?" She asked.

"Well yeah you're one of the coolest people I've met since I moved here."

"Oh okay," Lia said looking away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said sadly.

"I can always tell when something's wrong with someone please tell me," I said.

"I just thought you liked me more than a friend," She said looking back at me.

"Well I do like you more than a friend."

"Why didn't you say so then?"

"Because you're the sexiest person I know how can I tell you I like u more than a friend."

"Well you could've just told me Shadow,"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Wha- You're askin- Do I- Yes."

"Okay then."

"Yep," Lia said blushing. Lia's a wonderful girl but what's weird is when she asks me to do something for her I can't help but not to resist I hate it but I love her.

"Okay what animal did Poseidon make?" Mrs. Duffy asked.

"Horses," Rebecca said.

"Correct," Mrs. Duffy said.

"Well well well if it isn't Razoku Akia," Someone said behind me in the bathroom while I was washing my hands.

"Who's there?" I asked. Then Daniel Jackson the biggest bully in the school came of a stall, he always wears red tank tops and cargo shorts with red Nikes.

"What's it matter to you who it is?" He asked.

"Hey man I don't want no trouble," I said.

"Oh well you got it," Daniel said pushing me down.

"Now now Danny boy I believe he said he don't want no trouble," Marcus Wilson said. Marcus like to try his best to stop fights, he always wears white shirts and jeans, a white jacket and white Zoo Yorks.

"Stay out of this Marc," Daniel said pushing me down just as I got up, then I felt a pressure building up inside of me then water started bursting from every sink, toilet and urinal and it drenched Daniel and Marcus, but it didn't stop there the water was bursting out of every sink and toilet throughout the whole school.

"Freak," Daniel and Marcus said to Razoku as we evacuated the school.

"Hey what the hell'd you just say to my friend," I said getting in Daniel's face.

"I called him a freak you got a problem with it," Daniel said pushing me. I answered his question with a punch to the face. Daniel got up and swung at me, I dodged it and threw another punch this one caught him in the jaw. Then Marcus jumped in to help Daniel, so Niko jumped in to help me, and there were two fights me versus Daniel and Niko versus Marcus. I threw a punch at Daniel again but he grabbed my fist and punched me in the ribs I could hear a bone pop, Niko punched Marcus in the face and then got on top of him and started to pound his face. Then Marcus rolled over and punched Niko in the ribs then his face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd around us shouted encouraging us to keep fighting. As soon as they realized the fight was happening Mr. Williams, the principal, and some other teachers came to break up the fight.

"This is ridiculous, this is the thirtieth time you two have been in my office you weren't in the condition you are in now but you get the point," Mr. Williams said as Niko and I got in his office.

"Mr. W they tried to jump my brother what was I supposed to do," Niko said holding his nose to stop the blood from going all over the floor.

"Only two weeks of school left and you two get in a fight, well you two are suspended for a week," Mr. Williams said. Niko and I walked out the office.

"Go to the car tell Mom I'll be there in a minute I forgot something in the office," I told Niko when we got out of the office. I walked back into Mr. Williams' office.

"I got a question Mr. W," I said.

"What is it Mr. Dasparks," He said.

"How many days did Dan and Marc get?" I asked.

"They're not getting suspended because they told me that you started it," Mr. Williams said.

"But" I said Mr. Williams cutting me off.

"If that's your only question I'm rather busy," he said. I walked slowly outside getting ready for the lecture my mom was gonna give me when I got in the car.

"You better have a good damn reason for picking a fight Hayatomi," My mom said as I got in the backseat of her obviously brand new Chevy Camaro.

"Yeah some dude's were talking shit about my best friend," I said laying down in the backseat.

"Watch your mouth, boy," my mom said as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "Good thing I'm a nurse or your brother would have been screwed."

"Yeah okay, oh and we're suspended for a week," I said.

"WHAT THE HELL? Niko why didn't you tell me that?" Mom asked.

"I was getting to it, Mom," Niko said.

"Well since you didn't tell me that you got suspended, both of you have to clean the whole house," she said.

"That's not fair," Niko said.

"Well you should've told me you got suspended," Mom said. We live like an hour away from Westside High School and like five minutes from Manhattan High School. I'd rather go there than Westside but it was Niko's choice to go to Westside. We got home at like five o' clock because Mom had to buy groceries.

"I'm gonna go to sleep deuces," I said when we got in the house.

"I thought we were gonna clean the house," Niko said.

"We'll do it tomorrow," I said.

"Don't forget we're going to the DMV tomorrow," Mom said as she started cooking dinner. I wasn't hungry for some odd reason, so I went to my room I left the door open another odd thing. I stood in the middle of my room for a couple of minutes, then I decided to lay down on my bed. I was laying there thinking about everything that happened today, I went through it all in my head over and over again, I'm now dating Lia, Niko and I are suspended for a week, and Razoku apparently caused the flood in the school. That thought made me sit up.

"How is that possible?" I asked myself.

"How's what possible?" Niko asked standing in the doorway of my room.

"Damn it Niko you've got to stop doing that," I said.

"Sorry bro I thought you saw me standing here, anyway what were you talking about," He said.

"I was wondering how Razoku caused the flood at the school," I said.

"I don't know," Niko said.

"Hey Mom did our computer get fixed yet?" I yelled.

"Yes it was fixed this morning," She yelled back.

"Good come on Niko," I said walking into the extra bedroom which we call the computer room.

"What the hell are we doin' in here?" Niko asked.

"Learning about something important," I said.

"Wait what?" Niko asked.

"We're learning about demigods," I said clicking the mouse on a site that sounded resourceful.

"Okay that's cool I guess why exactly are we learning about demigods?" Niko asked.

"Because I think Razoku is one," I said reading something on the computer screen.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Niko shouted.

"Hey you boys watch your language," Mom said.

"Yes I'm fuckin' serious," I said printing out about three pages of the website.

"So is he?" Niko asked as we went back into my room.

"Okay here something useful,_ Demigods are the offspring of the Greek gods and mortals. They have the power to control the element their Olympian parent does,_" I read. I dropped the paper after reading the last line.

"What's wrong, bro?" Niko asked picking up the papers.

"We're- we're- we're-" I stuttered.

"We're what?" Niko shouted.

"We're sons of Hades," I said.

"How do you figure that?" Niko asked.

"Do you remember that bird that got run over by that car when we lived in L.A.?" I asked.

"Yeah but what the hell does that have to do with anything" he said.

"Remember how I touched it and it followed us home?" I asked.

"Yeah what's your point?" Niko asked.

"Oh my gods, I thought u listened in Mythology class," I said.

"I did listen in that class," Niko said.

"Then name all the gods and goddesses and what they're god or goddess of," I said.

"Okay there's Zeus God of the Sky, Poseidon God of the Sea, Demeter Goddess of the Harvest, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, Apollo God of the Sun, Hermes the Messenger God, Hera Goddess of women and marriage, Hephaestus God of Fire, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Ares God of War, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, and Hades God of the Underworld and the…dead," Niko said.

"Exactly now you see my point," I said pulling out my cell phone

"Well took you long enough to figure it out," Someone behind us said. Niko and I turned around and sitting on the windowsill was our father, Hades.

"Dad?" Niko and I said simultaneously.

"Yes," He said walking over to us.

"Hades?" Mom said walking into my room.

"Ah my dear Brittany lovely as ever I see," He said.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Just came to give the boys some gifts as soon as the others realize they're demigods their parents will pay them a visit, it would've been easier for me if you'd stayed in Los Angeles," Hades said.

"Well our house was being overrun by dead animals, thanks to your sons," Mom said.

"Anyway boys here these are for you Hayatomi use them when you're in danger," Hades said handing me a black and red skull ring, a black and red skull necklace, and a black and red skull bandana.

"But these aren't weapons, Dad," I said putting the gifts on.

"Rub the ring with your thumb," he said. Well I mean Hades is my father so I did what he said, and when I rubbed the ring with my thumb a scythe appeared in my hand.

"Oh my gods this is awesome how do I put it away?" I asked.

"Just tap the ground with it," Hades told me. So I tapped the ground with the scythe and it disappeared in black and red smoke.

"Cool," I said.

"That was Death Dealer it can remove the soul of anything and resurrect anything so be careful with it," Hades said.

"What about these I said rubbing the necklace and bandana. As I rubbed them two hookswords appeared in my hands.

"Those are the Reapers they kill any monster or demigod," Hades said.

"Damn," I said making the Reapers disappear.

"Watch your mouth," My parents said simultaneously.

"Sorry," I said lying down on my bed.

"And these are for you, Niko," Hades said handing Niko the same things he handed me.

"Cool," Niko said rubbing the ring with his thumb. When he rubbed the ring a kama appeared he rubbed his bandana with the other hand and another kama appeared.

"Those are Devastators they completely destroy souls so be extra careful with them, oh and they're different from your brother's weapons to put them away you have to say devastate," Hades said. As he said it the Devastators disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Whoa what about the other one?" Niko asked rubbing his necklace. A chain-like whip with a blade on the end appeared in Niko's hands.

"Oh that was my favorite that's Harbinger it will kill anything to put it away you say Death," Hades said.

"These are awesome, Dad thanks," I said.

"Well I better be going before things get out of hand in the Underworld," He said.

"Wait what about the other gifts you told me about?" Mom asked as Hades was halfway out the window.

"They'll get them when they go on their first quest," Hades said.

"Hey Razoku you'll never believe what I just found out," I said into my cell phone.

"I can't talk to you anymore, Hayatomi," He said on the other end.

"What? Why can't you talk to me anymore?"

"Because my dad doesn't like your dad."

"What do you mean your dad doesn't like my dad?" I said.

"Wait a minute son who are you talking to?" My dad asked me.

"Razoku Akia, he's a son of Poseidon," I said.

"That's why," Hades said.

"What's why?" Niko asked.

"Me, Zeus and Poseidon are brothers and after the war with the Titans the three of us promised not to have any more children, but I couldn't resist when I saw your mother she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen," Hades said.

"But Poseidon had a child why is he mad at you?" I asked.

"Because the two of you were born first the only one of us who stuck to the promise was Zeus," Hades said.

"Well alright Razoku goodbye," I said closing my phone.

"You okay, son?" Hades asked me.

"I hate you," I said.

"What why?" He asked.

"I lost my best friend because of you," I said pointing Death Dealer at him.

"You dare to stand against me?" He shouted.

"Before I take your soul away tell something," I said.

"What?" Hades asked his eyes turning red.

"Can children of Aphrodite make other demigods do anything they want them to out of love?" I asked.

"Yes why?" Hades asked.

"I gotta call Lia and you have to call Kira, Niko," I said. "But first I'm gonna kill this bastard."

"He's gone," Niko said.

"What? Where'd he go?" I asked confused.

"Probably back to the Underworld," Niko said.

"Damn it I promise I'll kill him but that will have to wait," I said lying down on my bed.

"Well good night, bro," Niko said walking out of my room and closing the door. I lay there thinking about what to do about Hades, I tried to keep my eyes open but I was just too tired.

"Razoku what happened at school today?" My mom asked.

"I don't know some kid at school was messing with me and I got mad then the water started to burst from all kinds of places," I said.

"Well I guess we'll explain it to you when we get home," My mom said.

"What do you mean 'We'll explain'?" I asked.

"Your Father and I will explain to you what happened," she said.

"I thought you said Dad left when Jack and I were little," I said.

"He did but he's back," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you and Jack when we get home," she said. We got home at six o' clock, I went inside Jack was already home. Jack is a year older than me but we look a lot alike except fro the way we dress, he always wears blue shirts and jeans with a blue jacket, and he wears blue Osiris.

"Hey Jack," I said.

"Hey," he replied. So Mom, Jack and I waited at the table for our dad to come, it took him about an hour to show up when he showed up he didn't look very happy.

"Poseidon what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Wait a minute I'm a son of the Sea God," I said.

"Yes and to answer your question Razoku is a disgrace to me being a friend of a son of Hades," He said.

"Wait who's a son of Hades?" I asked.

"Those Dasparks boys who stood up for you today," Poseidon said.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Gods," Poseidon said.

"Anyway why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I'm her to give you some gifts that'll protect you," Poseidon said.

"Okay," I said.

"These are yours Jack," Poseidon said handing him a blue headband and a blue hat.

"Okay Dad how is a headband and hat gonna protect me?" Jack asked putting the hat and headband on.

"Tap the headband," Poseidon said. Jack tapped the headband and a bow appeared in his hand and a quiver of arrows appeared on his back.

"This is awesome," Jack said pulling the string back.

"This is Trantis it's made of the strongest coral in the entire sea, the arrows are made of the same material and can shoot through anything," Poseidon said.

"Wow this is really awesome," Jack Said.

"Now tap the headband again then tap the hat," Poseidon said. Jack tapped the headband again and the bow and arrows disappeared in a mist cloud, then he tapped the hat and two butterfly swords appeared in his hands.

"Oh my gods," Jack said.

"These are the Thrashers they can break trough any object, tap the hat again," Poseidon said. Jack tapped the hat again and the swords disappeared in a mist cloud.

"Cool," Jack said.

"Now these are yours Razoku," Poseidon said handing me a pair of chained gloves, a necklace and a spiked bracelet.

"These are nice," I said examining the gloves.

"Clap your hands together," Poseidon said. I clapped my hands but nothing happened.

"What the hell? Why didn't it work?" I asked.


End file.
